He loves her
by sas.90
Summary: CBPC entry April. Set after the man in the morgue. BB, slightly fluff. Involves also Angela.


_**Notes; **My CBPC Entry for April. I know it's short, but I hope you like it anyway. Leave me a review if you like :)_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it unfortuantely.  
_

_**Summary: **Set after 1x19 The Man in the Morgue. It's not really a little moment in between the big plot points, but it's set after the big plot, because I wasn't happy with how Booth just left after he gave Bones her earring back._

* * *

**He Loves her. **

Booth smiled to himself while making his way out of Bones' office, his hands casually stuck in the pockets of his pants. The look on her face when he had showed her the earring. He chuckled slightly. For once he had managed to win an arguement with her. Sort of anyway.

He made his way through the glass doors - which slid open smoothly when he approached them – and buttoned his jeans jacket. When he stepped outside the fresh evening air caused him to shiver and he dove deeper into his jacket, making his way across the parking lot towards his car.

He was glad that everthing had turned out so well. Booth took his carkeys out of his pocket as he approaced the black SUV. He pressed the small black button on the key causing the car's headlights to flicker, signaling that it was now unlocked.

He walked over to the driver's side and opened the door.

''Booth!''

The Special agent raised an eyebrow when he heard the female voice he knew so well call his name. He leaned on top of the open door and turned around to find Bones half-running towards him. He waited patiently for her to reach him.

''Hey, what's up?'' he took his hand on of his pocket . Bones smiled at him. ''I forgot to say thanks - so, thanks.'' Booth flashed her his charm smile and looked into her icey blue eyes. Even when it was already dark outside they were still very bright. ''For what?'' he asked.

''Everything.'' She replied, giving a small shrug of her shoulders. ''Helping me and giving me that earring back. They mean a lot to me, they were – '' ''Your mother's. I know.'' He smiled. ''Listen Bones, why don't you hop in and I'll give you a ride home. You shouldn't be driving with a concussion and it's your day off tomorrow anyway.''

She looked at him as if she was considering his offer. She felt tired and if she had to be honest she'd admit that she really didn't feel like driving that way home. Booth changed his stance and opened the car door a little further. ''What do you say, huh?''

She let her teeth bite down onto her lower lip. The way he smiled and cocked his head to the side when he said that 'huh', she liked it. It was something that made her feel comfortable, it made her relax when he talked to her like that.

''You know, that's not necessary. I'll manage Booth.'' She gave him a smile. ''You sure Bones?'' She nodded her head and pulled her coat tighter around her body, folding her arms across her chest. ''I'm sure.''

''Suit yourself, but I have heating in the car.'' Booth wiggled his eyebrows and flashed her another one of his charms smiles. Bones let out a small chuckle. ''So do I, Booth. Just go home and see your little boy. You're seeing him tonight, aren't you?'' He nodded in reply and closed the door quietly, walking towards her. She watched him, arching one of her eyebrows slightly. ''You're welcome.'' He said, his voice deep and low. Booth placed his hand on his partner's waist and tickled the soft skin of her cheek with a light kiss. Brennan could've sworn she was in heaven.

A smile graced her lips and she let her eyes flutter shut momentarily before opening them again and looking into the FBI-agent's brown eyes. He smiled.

Angela did all she could trying not to squeal. _He kissed her cheek._

She smiled and clasped her hands together as if she'd just been kissed herself by George Clooney. _He kissed her cheek. He kissed her. Oh my God. _She bit her lip when she watched Seeley Booth get into his car. Brennan took a small step back, her eyes never leaving the car. She waved her partner goodbye. Angela couldn't help it, when the black SUV was out of sight she turned around and sprinted back into the Jeffersonian with only one thought occupying her mind. _He loves her. Wait til the others hear this!_

_**The End.**_


End file.
